Scout Bike
Chapter]] The Scout Bike, also known as an Astartes Scout Bike, is a variant of the standard Assault Bike used by the Imperial Space Marines as a fast attack and reconnaissance vehicle. The Scout Bike is used by Space Marine Scouts that are in their final stages of training to become a full Astartes Battle-Brother. While these Scout Bikers perform the same roles as regular Space Marine Assault Bikers, they operate on a far shorter leash, answering to no one save for their commanding Sergeants in the field. Scout Bike squads are usually tasked with infiltrating deep behind enemy lines in order to cause as much chaos and destruction as possible, such as destroying enemy fuel and ammunition dumps, cutting off supply lines, setting traps, and calling down orbital bombardments with pinpoint accuracy. The White Scars Chapter makes the most widespread use of Space Marine Bikes of all variants. The White Scars' homeworld of Chogoris is comprised of large, wind-swept steppes and grasslands. The Astartes of the Chapter who are recruited from Chogoris are taken from the savage, nomadic horse riders of the steppes, and thus the entire Chapter is already adept at mounted warfare. Armament Bolters and one with an Astartes Grenade Launcher]] The Space Marine Scout Bike is very similar to the standard Astartes Assault Bike. The main differences are that it is equipped with less armour and has baffled engines to aid in its clandestine operations behind enemy lines. The Space Marine Scouts that ride the Scout Bike can be equipped with Bolt Pistols, Bolters, Shotguns, Frag Grenades, Krak Grenades, and Chainswords. Scout Bike Sergeants are able to wield Power Swords, Power Gloves, Plasma Pistols, Combi-weapons, and Melta Bombs. The Scout Bike's basic armament is the same as that available to the Assault Bike, a twin-linked set of Bolters attached to the vehicle's handlebars. The vehicle's Bolters can also be replaced with an Astartes Grenade Launcher to provide extra firepower against groups of enemy infantry or light armour. The Astartes Grenade Launcher can fire both Frag and Krak Grenades. A Scout Biker can also be equipped with Cluster Mines, which are explosive devices crammed with tiny anti-personnel bomblets that can be triggered by tripwires and pressure sensors. These mines are usually deployed in defensible positions to protect it from all but the most brave, or foolish, enemies. Cluster Mines are also effective against light and medium enemy armour, as when they are run over the bomblets pierce the vehicle's weak under-armour. The most effective weapon carried by Scout Bike Squads, specifically by their Sergeants, are Locator Beacons, signalling packages which contain a Teleport Homer which allows for the rapid and accurate deployment of Astartes forces equipped with teleporters or from teleportariums aboard orbiting starships. The Locator Beacon also contains broad-spectrum communicators and geo-positional trackers, which allows the Scouts to call down accurate orbital bombardments upon enemy positions. Unit Composition *'2-9 Scout Bikers' *'1 Scout Biker Sergeant or 1 Veteran Scout Biker Sergeant' Wargear Each Biker in a Scout Marine Bike Squad is armed and equipped with: *'Bolt Pistol' *'Space Marine Shotgun' *'Combat Knife' *'Frag and Krak Grenades' *'Twin-linked Bolters (Scout Bike)' A Scout Marine Sergeant or Veteran Sergeant may be armed with the following melee weapons: *'Chainsword' *'Lightning Claw' *'Power Axe' *'Power Sword' *'Power Fist' *'Power Maul' *'Thunder Hammer' A Scout Marine Sergeant or Veteran Sergeant may be armed with the following ranged weapons: *'Bolter' *'Storm Bolter' *'Combi-Weapon' *'Grav-pistol' *'Plasma Pistol' Up to three Scout Marine Bike Squad Bikers may replace their handle-bar twin-linked Bolters with the following: *'Astartes Grenade Launcher' A Scout Marine Bike Squad may also be armed and equipped with: *'Cluster Mines' *'Melta Bombs (Sergeant or Veteran Sergeant Only)' *'Locator Beacon (Sergeant or Veteran Sergeant Only)' Adeptus Mechanicus Technical Specifications Technical specifications for this vehicle have not been released by the Adeptus Mechanicus. See Also *'Imperial Vehicles' Sources *''Codex Adeptus Astartes - Space Marines'' (8th Edition), pp. 84, 171 *''Codex Adeptus Astartes - Space Marines'' (7th Edition) (Digital Edition), "Space Marine Bikes," "Datasheet - Scout Bike Squad" *''Codex Adeptus Astartes - Dark Angels'' (8th Edition), pp. 54, 107 *''Codex: Blood Angels'' (5th Edition), pp. 30, 76, 93 *''Codex: Space Marines'' (6th Edition), pp. 85, 174 *''Codex: Space Marines'' (5th Edition), pp. 67, 118, 141 *''Codex: Space Marines'' (4th Edition), pg. 37 Gallery ScoutBike000.jpg|A Scout Bike of the Ultramarines Chapter armed with an Astartes Grenade Launcher ScoutBike02.jpg|A Scout Bike of the Blood Angels Chapter, this Bike is being ridden by a Sergeant equipped with a Combat Blade ScoutBike03.jpg|A Scout Bike of the Ultramarines Chapter armed with twin-linked Bolters File:Novamarines_Scout_Biker.png|A Scout Bike of the Novamarines Chapter armed with twin-linked Bolters File:ScoutBike01.png|A Space Marine Scout Biker of the Ultramarines Chapter File:Salamanders_Bike_Scout_Yumochka.jpg|A Salamanders Chapter Scout Marine mounted upon a Scout Bike Category:S Category:Imperial Vehicles Category:Imperium Category:Space Marine Vehicles Category:Space Marines Category:Vehicles